¿Termino el tormento?
by Gilver308
Summary: Que pasa si no dejaras de vivir la peor pesadilla de todas? ichihime CAPITULO 4. SILENCIO- the best way
1. RECUERDOS

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_

**En la ciudad Karakura Inoue Orihime se encontraba en el suelo con una profunda herida en su espalda encima de Kurosaki Ichigo quien no podía asimilar lo que había pasado, Orihime lo había protegido del ataque de Aizen quien había lanzado su zampakuto hacia Ichigo quien se encontraba convirtiéndose en un hollow (como el de la pelea contra Ulquiorra), este ya tenía el cabello largo, los ojos negros y sus pupilas amarillas, y su agujero que estaba abriéndose, lo único que faltaba era su máscara, pero antes de que la zampakuto atravesara a Ichigo, Orihime se interpuso así salvando a Ichigo pero está quedando muy herida, cuando Ichigo por fin reacciono este levanto a Orihime con su brazo izquierdo y la miro a los ojos**

_-In……. Orihime……… ¡ORIHIME!- _**grito desesperadamente Ichigo**

**El****no podía asimilar la verdad los ojos de Orihime habían perdido el brillo que los caracterizaban, poco a poco el agujero en el pecho de Ichigo se iba cerrando, pero Ichigo de nuevo comenzó a perder el control, en su brazo izquierdo tenia a Orihime y en su mano derecha su zampakuto alzada lista para atacar a cualquiera que se acercara fuera amigo o enemigo, en ese momento todos eran un potencial enemigo**

_-Kurosaki Ichigo espera creo que yo puedo ayudarla pero……- _**le dijo la capitana del 4° escuadrón Unohana Retsu que intentaba acercarse pero fue interrumpida por Ichigo**

_-¡ALEJENSE!- _**grito Ichigo amenazándola con su espada para que no se acercara mas para después desviar su mirada a Aizen quien se encontraba en el piso de un edificio **_-¡TE VOY MATAR!- _**grito enfurecido y enrabiado contra Aizen y contra sí mismo**

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Fin Del Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_

_-¿Por qué?- _**Murmuro Ichigo con la voz un poco angustiada**

**Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que termino la batalla contra Aizen, Ichigo estaba en su cama acostado mirando hacia el techo, el no quería recordar nada de ahí ni de lo que había hecho, el casi había matado violentamente a Aizen, y además de todo Orihime casi muere sino la hubieran ayudado Unohana y Urahara **_*¿Por qué no la protegí? ¿Por qué fui tan débil?* _**pensaba Ichigo con culpa, sus vacaciones de invierno aun continuaban, llevaba una semana sin ver a Orihime, el se sentía incapaz de volver a mirarla a los ojos, aun así, ella había sido quien los había salvado a todos, puesto que en la batalla contras los **_**Espada, **_**Wondervise y esa bestia que venía con él, Ukitake estaba al borde de la muerte porque Wondervise había atravesado su pecho con su mano, Shunsui había recibido un Cero por parte de Stark cuando este se disponía a ir en ayuda de Ukitake, Hitsugaya continuaba su pelea con Halibel por culpa de Wondervise quien la había liberado de la técnica de Hitsugaya por medio de un poderoso y molesto grito, Soi fon quien había perdido gran parte de su energía usando su Bankai y también un brazo contra Barragán quien tampoco había muerto por dicha técnica, también por las heridas que había provocado esa bestia de un ojo que libero a Aizen de esa prisión en llamas, si no hubiesen aparecido los **_**Vizards **_**para ayudar quien sabe que hubiese pasado, también ellos resultaron gravemente heridos**

_-Oye Ichigo que vamos a ha…..- _**sin avisar apareció Kon pero este no pudo continuar hablando por que Ichigo le quito su dulce del alma**

_-Después podrás reclamarme lo que quieras-_

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_

**Ichigo, Ishida, Rukia, Chad y Renji estaban siendo curados por Orihime para continuar su lucha contra el Espada 0 Yamy quien se encontraba peleando contra los capitanes que estaban en Hueco Mundo pero cuando Rukia y Chad se disponían a salir el campo de energía donde se estaban recuperado los repelió **

_-Inoue- _**hablaron al mismo tiempo los 2 chicos sorprendidos**

_-Inoue por favor déjanos salir- _**Intervino Ichigo**

_-No- _**respondió secamente la chica**___–No lo hare- _

**Ichigo y los otros no pudieron evitar su sorpresa y su mirada abierta casi al máximo**

_-¡¿Cómo que no nos vas a dejar salir?!- _**demandaba Rukia pero fue interrumpida por Renji**

**-**_No sigas intentando Rukia, no tiene caso continuar hablando- _**afirmo Renji quien al parecer ya se había dado cuenta de la situación **_–si ella no nos deja salir entonces ¡saldremos por la fuerza!-_** dijo al fin Renji quien ya había comenzado a atacar la barrera pero sin conseguir destruirla**

**Rukia, Chad e Ishida comenzaron a hacer lo mismo pero sin obtener éxito**

_-Inoue…..- _**murmuro Ichigo mirándola a los ojos**

_-No voy a dejar que salgan a lastimarse- _**por fin contesto Orihime mientras una lágrima rodeaba su mejilla**

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Fin Del Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_

_**(Ichigo's POV)**_

_-eh…..- _

**-**_me alegre que por fin estés despertando- _**le comente**

_-¿ku…kurosaki-kun?- _**murmuro mientras sus ojos poco a poco se abrían**

**Ella seguía acostada en su cama apenas comenzaba a despertarse**

_-Me alegro que estés bien- _**le dije muy feliz pero a la vez un poco triste sentía que no podía verla a los ojos**

_-¿Dónde estamos?- _**pregunto con la voz un poco débil**

_-Estamos en tu departamento, llevas dormida casi una semana-_

_-¿una semana?- _**murmuro mientras intentaba levantarse pero se lastimo un poco, así que la ayude a sentarse**

_-no trates de moverte mucho, no es bueno que trates de moverte con esa herida en tu espalda- _**le dije un poco preocupado**

_-¿herida?- _**se levanto un poco su playera a la altura se ombligo para darse cuenta que tenía muchas vendas a su alrededor**

_-sí, Unohana y Urahara hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, después podrás curarte con tus Shun Shun Rikka, pero no por el momento no, gastaste casi todo tu poder espiritual curándonos a todos y destruyendo el Hougyoku-_

**Ella agacho su mirada, parecía un poco triste, yo no podía evitar sentirme culpable por todo lo que le había pasado, ella había visto a muchos morir, a muchos heridos, A MI, A RUKIA, A CHAD, A ISHIDA AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE**

_-hmmm…. ¡Casi lo olvidaba! Hay una sorpresa para ti- _**intente animarla**

_-¿una sorpresa para mí?- _**murmuro sorprendida aunque aun había confusión y tristeza en su rostro**

**La lleve a su sala para que observara por sí misma la gran cantidad de obsequios que había**

_-¿y esto?- _**me pregunto muy sorprendida **

**-**_son de parte de todos en la sociedad de almas, aun que una gran parte son por parte de Rangiku-san ya sabes por haberlos ayudado, ellos estuvieron aquí 2 días, aun que Rangiku-san vino a verte casi todos los días con mas regalos-_

_-Ya veo……… si sabes todo esto es porque…….. ¿Estuviste aquí todo el tiempo?- _**me****pregunto un poco sorprendida**

**-**_pues……. Si- _**le respondí lentamente**

**-**_muchas gracias- _**me dijo dándome una sonrisa aunque aun podía ver su tristeza –**_y discúlpame por haberte molestado-_

_-no tienes porque disculparte, el que debería disculparse soy yo- _**le respondí algo seria, ella solo agacho la mirada**

_**°*°*°*°*° **__**Fin Del Flash Back**__** °*°*°*°*°**_


	2. QUE ENTIENDA EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER

**Capitulo 2. QUE ENTIENDA EL QUE QUIERA ENTENDER**

**Ichigo volteo a ver su ventana, había una lluvia muy indiferente allí a afuera, el comenzó a recordar algunas palabras por parte Urahara después de que todo había terminado **_*Inoue-san recibió tortura psicológica y física, ella conoció el mismo infierno y aun así está aquí de vuelta con nosotros tratando de cerrar esas cicatrices que le dejo Hueco Mundo sin ayuda, por eso, no la dejes sola, Ichigo* _**Ichigo estaba solo en su casa, sus hermanas habían acompañado a su padre a un viaje a otra ciudad para una conferencia de doctores al cual Ichigo se había negado ir, salió a caminar aun con la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad para despejar su mente, sin darse cuenta la iba pasando cerca del rio justo en el lugar donde había muerto su madre, ese recuerdo inundo su mente mientras caminaba, pero salió de ese sentimiento cuando se percato que cerca del rio había una persona tirada bajo la lluvia, fue acercándose y noto que la persona tenía una cabellera lagar de color naranja, al verlo quedo con los ojos abiertos al máximo**

_-No…..- _**murmuro Ichigo muy preocupado**

**Fue corriendo para auxiliar a la persona, en cuanto llego, movió su cabello de su cara y pudo ver su rostro, efectivamente se trataba de Orihime quien se encontraba inconsciente**

_-Inoue…-_

**Rápidamente la levanto y la cargo entre sus brazos, tenía que llevarla a algún lugar seco, el lugar más cercano era su casa así que tuvo que regresar, cuando entro puso a la pelinaranja en su sofá, tomo el teléfono y llamo a Tatsuki**

_-Diga-_

_-Tatsuki, soy yo, Ichigo, necesito que vengas a mi casa lo más pronto posible-_

_-¿Qué pasa?-_

_-Es Inoue…- _**comenzó a explicarle lo sucedido**

**Después de 15 minutos comenzaron a llamar a la puerta**

_-Ah Tatsuki pasa-_

_-traje la ropa que me pediste ¿Dónde está?-_

_-está en el sofá, aun esta inconsciente-_

_-llevémosla a alguna cama-_

_-el cuarto de mis hermanas está cerrado, llevémosla al mío-_

**Ichigo volvió a cargar a Orihime para llevarla a su cuarto, donde Tatsuki cambio la ropa de Orihime**

_-¡Ichigo!- _**lo llamo Tatsuki **_–creo que está despertando-_

**Orihime tenía un poco abierto los ojos **_*¿Tatsuki…… Kurosaki-kun?* _**pero volvió a quedar dormida, Tatsuki tuvo que irse por asuntos familiares**

_-que pasa Orihime no planeabas abandonarnos ¿verdad?- _**hablaba una voz masculina**

_-es cierto Orihime-chan acaso no quieres pasar más tiempo con nosotras- _**hablaba una voz femenina burlándose**

**Orihime solo mostraba una mirada temerosa, mientras otras personas traían 5 cuerpos**

_-ah mira lo que tenemos aquí- _**volvió a hablar la voz masculina **_–estos eran unos intrusos-_

_-no…….. No puede ser- _**ella estaba muy asustada**

_-oh parece que los conoces, no te preocupes muy pronto te les unirás- _**hablo la voz masculina**

**De pronto Orihime miro hacia abajo, y ya tenía una espada atravesando su estomago**

**Orihime despertó de golpe, estaba un poco sudada y mareada, cuando se calmo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, noto que no estaba en su departamento, sino en el cuarto de Ichigo, también se dio cuenta de que tenía un pantalón azul y una camisa de color rosa claro, no recordaba muy bien porque estaba allí, solo recordaba que había visto a Tatsuki y a Ichigo, se levanto difícilmente de la cama y salió del cuarto al pasillo, mientras pasaba vio una foto de una mujer muy hermosa de cabello café con una sonrisa muy linda , era una foto de la madre de Ichigo, la contemplo por un tiempo y después se dispuso a salir de la casa, la lluvia había cesado, pero el cielo aun estaba nublado, iba saliendo del lugar, pero en la calle no muy lejos podía notar a un chico que traía una bolsa caminando hacia la casa de la familia Kurosaki, era Ichigo quien noto a Orihime fuera de la casa disponiéndose a irse, así que rápidamente la alcanzo**

_-Inoue que diablos haces aquí afuera- _**reclamaba Ichigo**

_-Este…. Pues yo ya me iba, nos vemos- _**decía la chica un poco sonrojada volteándose para irse**

**Pero cuando comenzó a caminar sintió que sujetaban su brazo**

_-¿A dónde crees que vas? En cualquier momento volverá a llover y tu casa queda lejos-_** le reprendía Ichigo **_–Además tienes mucha fiebre, aquí traigo una medicina- _

_-No, estoy muy bien, gracias-_

**Ella intentaba seguir avanzando pero Ichigo no se lo permitía por que aun tenía en su poder el brazo de la chica**

**-**_¿Por qué no me quieres dejar que te ayude?- _**preguntaba Ichigo muy serio**

_-…………….- _**Ella no sabía que decir**

_-¡crees que no me eh dado cuenta de lo que pasa! ¡¿Por qué quieres estar sufriendo tu sola?!-_

_-no... Yo... ¡no entiendes!... yo- _**sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse cristalinos **

_-¡QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDO! ¡QUE QUIERES SUFRIR TU SOLA! ¡QUE NO QUIERES MI AYUDA! ¡QUE ES!-_** Ichigo estaba molesto**

**-**_no… es que yo… ¡NO ENTIENDES!- _**al borde de las lagrimas**

**Era la primera vez que ellos 2 se hablaban de esa forma, se estaban gritando el uno al otro**

_-discúlpame, discúlpame, discúlpame no debí gritarte de esa forma-_

_-este yo…- _**Orihime no pudo continuar por que comenzó a marearse cada vez mas**

_-Tatsuki me comento algo……….. Que tú has tenido muchas pesadillas últimamente ¿quieres contarme?-_

_-bueno…. Yo- _**desvió su mirada al piso**

**De pronto Orihime comenzó a sentir sus piernas y brazos muy débiles, estaba a punto de caer, pero antes de que cayera Ichigo logro atraparla entre sus brazos**

_-lo ves, tienes mucha fiebre, vamos entremos-_

_-no-_

**Orihime se separo rápidamente de sus brazos y salió corriendo, así que Ichigo comenzó a seguirla**

**-**_maldición- _**murmuro **_-¡Inoue espera!_

**Orihime seguía corriendo pero frente a ella apareció una sombra que hizo que se detuviera**

_Continuara… siguiente capítulo: __**CAPITULO 3. SILENCIO- EL QUE RECIBE SU CASTIGO**_


	3. SILENCIO EL QUE RECIBE SU CASTIGO

**Capitulo 3. SILENCIO- EL QUE RECIBE SU CASTIGO**

**La sombra que apareció frente a Orihime levanto su brazo, y de sus manos salieron unas garras, Orihime había quedado paraliza no podía moverse, Ichigo quien ya casi alcanzaba a Orihime noto a la bestia que iba a atacar a su amiga logra alcanzar a quitarla del camino de la bestia**

_-ghghghg maldito imbécil que quieres con Inoue-_

_-¡largo de aquí mocoso esto no es asunto tuyo!-_

_-¡claro que es asunto mío! Ella es amiga mía y no voy a permitirte que la dañes-_ **Ichigo salió de su cuerpo mostrando su forma de shinigami- **_no te permitiré que le pongas un solo dedo encima ¡ME ESCUCHASTE!-_

_-Así que eres un shinigami eso no me lo esperaba ¡a ti también te matare!-_

_-te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién eres y que quieres con Inoue?-_

_-mi nombre es Jadiel Underneath y vine a matar a esa maldita mocosa, soy un Vasto Lorde-_

_-eres un idiota si crees que te lo permitiré ¡BANKAI! ¡TENSA ZANGETSU!-_

**El Menos de clase Vasto Lorde y el shinigami sustituto comenzaron su batalla, después de un rato Ichigo parecía tener la ventaja en la pelea, pero había algo raro en ese hollow**

**-**_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- _**Jadiel comenzó a reír como maniaco**

_-¿Qué están gracioso? Acabo de cortar tu mano ¿y estas feliz?-_

_-Mi verdadero poder no es físico, mi verdadero poder es el de manipular los sentimientos y recuerdos de las personas y hacer que vivan sus peores pesadillas, era por eso que Aizen no me convertía en un Arrancar, el tenia sus dudas, el me temía, yo iba robar el Hougyoku para poder transformarme en uno, pero por culpa de esas maldita mocosa no podre, ¡LA VOY A MATAR!-_

_-eres un estúpido, ¡no te dejare que le hagas daño!-_

_-¿Qué no me dejaras que la dañe?, jajajajaja, pero que idiota, si ya lo hice, si no me crees solo voltea-_

_-¿¡Qué!?-_

**Ichigo volteo a ver a Orihime quien se encontraba en shock no reaccionaba a nada parecía un cuerpo sin alma**

_-jajajaja ella está viviendo sus peores pesadillas en estos momentos-_

_-maldito…-_

**Ichigo miro directamente al hollow con el que peleaba a lo cual este reconoció al shinigami sustituto pero ¿Dónde?**

_-un momento tú… tú eres…-_

_-¿Qué diablos dices ahora? ¡Te ordeno que la liberes!-_

_-tú eres ese sujeto, ¡el sujeto que siempre está muerto en sus sueños!-_

_-¿qué?- _**Ichigo abrió los ojos al máximo**

_-en los sueños de esa mocosa tú eres el sujeto que siempre muere_, eres ese al que siempre le llora, jajajaja-

-……………_*Inoue*_-

-vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, bueno entonces a ti también ¡te hare vivir tus peores pesadillas!-

**Jadiel aprovecho el descuido de Ichigo para lanzar su ataque, en ese momento Ichigo comenzó a caer en el interior de su mente**

**De repente apareció en un pilar, a lo lejos una mujer que lo miraba, Ichigo quedo en shock acaso era…**

_-Ichigo, cuanto tiempo, pero mira cómo has crecido-_

_-¿ma… madre?_

**Ichigo la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas**

**-**_Ichigo, ya se cuanto me extrañaste-_

_-Madre- _**la seguía abrazando con fuerza**

**Sin aviso, su madre comenzó a sacar sangre por la boca, Ichigo quedo completamente paralizado al ver quien había sido la causante de eso, detrás esta Orihime quien había disparado a Tsubaki, la madre de Ichigo cayó al suelo**

_-¡INOUE QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES!-_

**Pero esta no respondía solo seguía avanzando de pronto en la cabeza de Ichigo resonaba una voz muy rara**

_-vamos mátala, no tengas piedad, acaba de asesinar a tu madre-_

_-No… no puedo-_

_-Vamos mátala, asesino a tu madre frente a tus ojos-_

**Ichigo seguía muy confundido, pero salió de esa confusión cuando sintió que habían atravesado su estomago, tenia enterrada a Zangetsu que era sostenida por su madre y Tsubaki que había sido disparado por Orihime**

_-¿Madre? ¿Inoue?-_

_-que hermosa escena- _**decía burlonamente la voz**

**-**_ya basta, ¡YA BASTA!-_

_-Ehh…-_

_-esto, ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!_

_Continuara. Siguiente capítulo: __**CAPITULO 4. SILENCIO – THE BEST WAY**_


	4. SILENCIO THE BEST WAY

**Capitulo 4. SILENCIO- THE BEST WAY**

**-**_ya basta, ¡YA BASTA!-_

_-Ehh…-_

_-esto, ¡ESTO NO ES VERDAD!_

_-¿Qué demonios?-_

_-ellas, ellas no son Orihime ni madre, ellas nunca harían eso-_

**Ichigo comenzó a emanar una gran cantidad de reatsu de su cuerpo, logrando destruir la ilusión de Jadiel**

_-maldito…-_

**Ichigo corto la pierna izquierda de Jadiel en el momento en que había logrado salir de su ilusión, Ichigo regreso a su cuerpo pensando que el Vasto Lorde ya había muerto, Jadiel parecía derrotado su ilusión parecía haber consumido gran parte de su energía, pero no fue así**

_-Cabron, ghghghg… no voy a perder contra un estúpido shinigami-_

_-… -_

_-jeje, por suerte aun podre cumplir mi objetivo principal, JAJAJAJAJA-_

_-¡¿Qué?!-_

**De la boca de Jadiel comenzó a salir una luz**

_-¿un cero?- _**Ichigo desvió su mirada a la dirección donde apuntaba Jadiel**

**Finalmente Jadiel disparo su cero, este iba directo a Orihime, la lluvia comenzó de nuevo con gran fuerza, Orihime seguía bajo la ilusión de Jadiel por lo que estaba incapacitada para moverse, Ichigo logro atraparla entre sus brazos pero la explosión que provoco el cero hiso que ambos cayesen al rio que tenía una corriente muy fuerte, Jadiel cayó muerto por haber usado la poca energía que le quedaba, Ichigo quien seguía con Orihime en sus brazos logro sujetarse de una piedra sin soltar a su amiga, poco a poco Ichigo iba perdiendo el conocimiento y una sombra apareció ante sus ojos**

_-¿Quién…?- _**pregunto Ichigo pero no pudo continuar porque quedo inconsciente**

**Después de un rato Ichigo comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento pero su pequeña recuperación fue interrumpida**

_-¡oye cabeza de zanahoria! ¡QUE DESPIERTES!- _**le gritaba Jinta mientras lo pateaba**

**-**_¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA!-_

**Jinta se dispuso a salir del lugar con una gran burla, para después entrar Urahara y Tessai**

_-ah Kurosaki-san buenas noches, veo que te sientes mejor- _**saludaba Urahara mientras agitaba su abanico**

_-ah… si-_

_-los remedios de Tessai son los mejores-_ _**alardeaba Urahara**_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-¿Qué no te acuerdas que te enfermaste por caer en ese rio?-_

_-… *¡el rio!* ¡¿dónde está Inoue?!_

**Urahara puso su cara de serio**

_-Inoue-san esta…_

**Ichigo estaba muy preocupado **

_-Inoue-san esta ¡MUY BIEN!- _**Urahara volvió a agitar su abanico **_–Tessai también la atendió, vaya que ambos tenían fiebre no sé si…- _**fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara por parte de Ichigo**

_-¡cabron! No hagas esas cosas-_

**-**_esa no es forma de tratar a tu salvador- _**lloriqueaba Urahara mientras se sobaba**

_-¡cállate te lo mereces! Apropósito ¿Dónde está Inoue?-_

_-está en el otro cuarto, aun sigue descansando-_

_-mejor llévala a tu casa- _**hablo Yoruichi mientras hacia su aparición en la habitación **_–en su departamento estará sola-_

_-Yoruichi…-_

_-es cierto Kurosaki-san si la dejas sola en su departamento quien sabe que podría pasar, tal vez esta vez no sea un hollow lo que trate de dañarla-_

_-Urahara…-_

_-Bueno pues si no les importa yo tengo que dormir- _**hablo Urahara mientras bostezaba**

**Ichigo fue por Orihime y se despidió **

_-que tengan buenas noches, menos tú mocoso- _**miro a Jinta con su ceño fruncido**

_-igualmente cabeza de zanahoria- _**burlándose**

**-**_maldito…- _**con una vena saltada**

_-ten cuidado Kurosaki-san-_

_-sí, sí, lo tendré, adiós-_

**Ichigo llego a su casa y puso a Orihime en su cama, esta vez no se separo de ella para nada, comenzó a tomar su mano, esta comenzaba a abrir sus ojos**

_-… -_

_-Orihime- _**este la miraba con una sonrisa de alivio**

_-¿Ichigo?… ¡ICHIGO!- _

**Orihime se abalanzo a los brazos de Ichigo y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico, y comenzando a soltar lágrimas, este quedo en shock por un momento pero después puso su mano derecha en la espalda de la chica y la derecha en su cabeza comenzando a acariciar su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla**

**-**_perdón, perdón, perdón- _**decía entre llantos la chica**

_-Orihime…-_

_-todo es mi culpa… todos se lastimaron por mi culpa, soy una idiota y egoísta-_** decía aun con su rostro oculto**

**Ichigo alzo la cara de la chica para mirarla a los ojos**

_-eso no es verdad, eres la persona más inteligente y gentil que eh conocido-_

**Orihime no creía mucho en sus palabras**

_-eso no es cierto-_

_-claro que lo es, además recuerda que yo voy a protegerte porque…- _**fue interrumpido por Orihime**

_-¡no! ¡Por favor no sigas! ¡No quiero que sigas haciéndolo! Por favor- _**sus lágrimas salían cada vez más **

**-**_Orihime…-_

_-casi mueres por mis estupideces, porque no pude defenderme yo sola, solo fui un estorbo, además por querer ayudarme tu…-_

**Ichigo comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas de la chica**

_-casi me convierto en hollow?… no te preocupes eso no pasara-_

_-por favor no sigas protegiéndome, solo te causare más daño- _**sus lagrimas comenzaron de nuevo**

_-y que quieres que haga que te deje sufriendo, ni hablar, no te lo permitiré, eres muy importante para mí- _**un poco sonrojado**

**Orihime quedo atónita por sus palabras, que podía decir, ella lo amaba**

_-I…-_

_-además quiero preguntarte algo, ¿Por qué… por qué hiciste eso, porque recibiste el ataque de Aizen por mí?-_

_-porque… no quería que te lastimaras, no quería perderte como a mi hermano, no quería que te convirtieras en un hollow como el por mi culpa… y además… tu aun tienes una gran familia a la cual cuidar y yo solo…-_**con lagrimas rodeando sus mejillas**

**Pero su llanto se detuvo por que Ichigo la abrazo de sorpresa y le susurro al oído**

_-no estás sola, Tastsuki está contigo, también Rukia al igual que Chad e Ishida y también tu hermano-_

_-…-_

_-y yo también estoy aquí contigo… y no pienso separarme de tu lado-_

_-Kuro…-_

_-solo ya deja de llorar, no me gusta ver lágrimas en tu rostro además sabes que no tienes que por que seguir llamándome por mi apellido-_

_-Ichigo… yo te…-_

_Siguiente capítulo: CAPITULO 5 NO TIENES PORQUE_


End file.
